


magic mountain

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Fairies, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Napping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifting, Stargazing, Unexpected Visitors, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kyungsoo's woken up so rudely from his decade long slumber, he forgets to ask everyone whether they've eaten.





	1. horns

**Author's Note:**

> this universe is as close as i'll ever come to writing crack? take that as a warning
> 
> so frankly idk what this is. it was supposed to be a short drabble so i could focus on another wip but it got out of hand. it's based on this [really cute inktober prompt list](https://silisboo.tumblr.com/post/188047484106/ive-had-terrible-inktober-attempts-in-the-past). the chapters are named after the respective prompts.
> 
> i plan and hope to write something small for this universe every day for a while but if you know my writing habits, here's a fair warning: don't take my word for it ;;
> 
> happy halloween month!!
> 
> extended content notes:  
\- spiders  
\- mice  
\- food mention towards the end

Kyungsoo woke when he felt two triads of eyes on him. He squinted under the moonlight, opened only one of his eyes although he knew it would be tedious later to wait for the others to adjust—just in time to catch Junmyeon staring at him before he bit down on his fist and backed out of the room soundlessly, almost tripping over himself. Mere seconds later, back in his own room a few doors down, Kyungsoo could hear his laughter through the walls, so loud it almost drowned out Jongdae's voice, sudden, frantic reminders to breathe.

"Don't mind him," Minseok told Kyungsoo in a whisper so soft he had trouble making out the words, but the hand on his chest pressing him into the bed when Kyungsoo made to get up was anything but feeble. "Stay as still as you can, I'll get Sehun. It's probably a good idea to keep all of your eyes closed," he added.

Kyungsoo did so, listened for his footsteps until Minseok was too far away, decidedly listened away from Jongdae and Junmyeon's murmuring, teasing but affectionate. He felt disoriented, afloat despite the hard stone beneath him, felt like his limbs disconnected as if he'd only slept a few months instead of a decade. The air in his room was stale, carried a sharp note he couldn't identify, and he found himself drifting back to sleep as worries about the implications of it all stretched and bloomed in his mind.

This time, a kiss to his cheek woke him up.

"All good," he heard Sehun say before he was kissed again.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Kyungsoo swatted at them. He didn't like it when people closed their eyes to fool his instincts. He sat up, squinting in the sunlight pouring through the ceiling this time, and brushed a few dust motes off his thighs. Minseok was sat at the foot of the stone he'd curled up on, holding on to his hand, his three eyes blinking open as well.

"Told you he'd be ungrateful," Sehun said to Minseok and played with a safety bubble the size of a chicken egg while petting a mouse cowering on his shoulder. "Next time, I'll just let those spider eggs explode."

Kyungsoo froze in place. "Chanyeol's spider got loose?"

"Three years ago. Threw everyone into turmoil for weeks," Minseok said.

"Then it showed up laying eggs on your horns this month," Sehun added, his back now turned to them, addressing the mouse in Kyungsoo's stead.

Kyungsoo's hands flew up to his horns before he thought better of it and lay back against the stone, shivering at the mere thought of—anything related to fire spiders.

"I cleaned them as well as I could with closed eyes," Minseok told him. "Sehun did all the tedious work of removing them though."

"I owe you," Kyungsoo grumbled in Sehun's direction as apologetically as he could.

"Yeah, you might have woken up without a face otherwise," Sehun grumbled back over his shoulder.

Kyungsoo merely patted the stone in reply.

Sehun hesitated, then ambled over like he was still sulking. But he settled next to Kyungsoo comfortably, the mouse disappearing into the downy plumage of his wings. "I charge a hefty price for saving faces," he said.

Kyungsoo hugged him close, relieved when Sehun relaxed in his arms. "I'll cook you all the food you want."

"You better do. I've been starving for a decade. Junmyeon and Jongdae still fob me off with instant ramen, as if I couldn't tell," Sehun replied into his neck.

"Of course they do," Kyungsoo said and sighed, then remembered something. "Junmyeon really has a horrible sense of humour."

"Yeah, well, no one's dating him for his jokes."


	2. comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun goes comet gazing with Chanyeol, and it's just as boring as he'd assumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extended content notes:
> 
> \- spider mention towards the ending

"It's just a dot of light," Sehun said, frowning. He stepped away from the telescope, pretending he hadn't seen the expectant look of a fire looking to swallow a dry forest whole on Chanyeol's face. "It's not even particularly pretty."

Chanyeol rolled his big eyes at him but didn't bother arguing with him, unlike the last time he'd forced Sehun to learn about comet magnitudes. "Not everything has to live up to your aesthetic standards to be worth your time."

Junmyeon's wardrobe came to mind quickly. "I'd have a boyfriend less if I was that superficial," Sehun pointed out.

"Just one less?" Chanyeol asked, and he ducked away laughing when all Sehun did was give a nudge to his upper arm. Then he sat down on the collapsible chair and—yeah, Sehun had lost him to a boring space rock again. "There's something in my bag you might like better."

Sehun began rummaging through the duffel bag Chanyeol lugged everywhere—if it couldn't come, Chanyeol wouldn't either—and held random objects in front of the telescope until Chanyeol got so annoyed he jumped up and tackled him into hug to stop him.

"I like this a lot better than whatever is in that bag of yours." Sehun snuggled into the embrace. Sometimes, he questioned his choice to have two small boyfriends; he appreciated Chanyeol's help with stilling his tall person hug cravings. "One more minute," he said when Chanyeol made to pull away and sighed contentedly when Chanyeol began to hum and gently scratch at the skin under his wings.

It had been hours. The caleidoscope had been fun for a while, but now, Sehun was bored. "You've been staring into this tube all night, you honestly need to love me better," he said.

"It's only been twenty minutes," Chanyeol said after a while.

"I'm time sensitive," Sehun complained. He rose off the floor and bit his friend's knee when there was no response. "How do your jeans taste this terrible," he mumbled, tossing the safety bubble around on the floor. He wasn't too sure how safe they were, but he wasn't taking risks like Jongin frequently did. He wouldn't have fire spider eggs raining down on him if it decided to break.

"You wanted to come with and watch the comet," Chanyeol said suddenly when his mind caught up with Sehun's nagging. It was fun to watch the lower, unobscured half of his face move, and imagine the rest: brows elevated in challenge, eyes a little wild with the deflection. Sehun stuck his tongue out at him, unseen, and counted down.

"Did you just bite me," Chanyeol continued, more in awe than incredulous, and rubbed his knee. It was the wrong one; there were little wet spots on his other knee. "And they're new, I haven't gotten around to washing them yet."

"Gross," Sehun said, finally got up on all fours to arch his back and spread his wings out, let the tips flutter in the breeze.

Chanyeol stopped staring into the telescope, stared at Sehun instead. "You know I'm, like, doing stuff here and your wings are gigantic?"

"Doing stuff," Sehun repeated and laughed.

"I'm not wasting words on you when you still call a telescope a tube like an alien who only ever watched TV shows for—what's the safety bubble for?"

Sehun half-heartedly blew at the dirt on it and tossed it into Chanyeol's lap. "Spider babies," he said.

Chanyeol's face went from utter confusion to realisation to the wildest, teary-eyed heart eyes Sehun had ever seen on him. "I'll be a spider godparent," he whispered, down at the bubble he cupped in both hands.


	3. wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon is not looking to get yet another boyfriend, but the universe tries anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extended content notes:
> 
> \- blood mention  
\- food

Junmyeon wasn't surprised he'd tripped over something when he stepped out of Yixing's door without looking. What he definitely wasn't expecting was landing on something solid but soft and very much alive.

"Everything okay?" Yixing asked from down the hall.

"I think there's a bear at your door," Junmyeon whispered, knowing Yixing would hear him. All he pretended to know about bears was that running was as futile as was climbing a tree, but acting dead could allegedly work. He wondered if it also applied to his situation. He wondered how many bear encounter survivors had found themselves on top of one.

Yixing was at the door, blood vial still in his hand, before Junmyeon managed to convince his freeze response to stop. He started snorting with laughter the very same moment something wet and cold pushed into Junmyeon's hair, then sniffed at his face.

"That's just Jongin," Yixing said as he helped Junmyeon up, breathless from laughing, careful not to grip his bandaged wrist too tight. He made sure Junmyeon was still in one piece, then kneeled to hug the—okay, it was a wolf, struggling in Yixing's arms as it still tried to lick Junmyeon's hand. Junmyeon hoped Jongdae would never hear about this. That was when he spotted the small bear backpack on the wolf's back.

Junmyeon sat on Yixing's loveseat that fit two beings at most, squeezed between the big black wolf and Sehun, who precariously balanced on the backrest, making Junmyeon shiver with cold whenever he lost balance and flapped his unnecessarily large wings. The sofa across from them was unoccupied since Yixing had left to take care of the blood he'd drawn from Junmyeon earlier, and inspect the bear backpack that had a note saying "to zyx!!!" attached to it.

A lick to his fingers reminded Junmyeon to dig into the bag and keep feeding parts of the (fourth, by now) chicken to Jongin. Sehun had somehow intercepted the delivery and insisted Junmyeon bonded with his sandbox friend over this, under his supervision—which Sehun claimed was necessary, in case Jongin accidentally bit his finger off. Junmyeon suspected it had more to do with him not wanting to miss out on their scheduled cuddling time that had been thrown off by Jongin's arrival. Sehun's knowledge of reattaching limbs probably went as far as gluing them back on.

"So why is Jongin here again?" Junmyeon tried once more.

Sehun scowled at him from above when he looked up. "How would I know? I haven't seen him in years."

"You claimed you could telepathically converse," Junmyeon replied. After he'd gotten used to it, he didn't actually mind Jongin licking his fingers clean after every bite. He'd still take a bath in soap later.

"Not when he's in his wolf form," Sehun said.

Junmyeon felt entirely too unsurprised by this revelation amd opened the next bag of chicken after making sure to stuff the other one under his butt so Jongin wouldn't get to it. It was getting uncomfortable by now and he feared the bags would start leaking, but Yixing's furniture had seen worse. "So he's what, a shifter?"

"Werewolf," Sehun said. "And a really clumsy one at that so he probably got stuck during a full moon or something."

Something told Junmyeon that this was another jab at his dropping out of school considerably too early because he'd been convinced he'd be able to make it as a photographer. He diligently read up on his friends' lives but he'd never met a werewolf before.

"We should try a concentrated garlic spray," Sehun mused. "Exorcise those uncool vibes and replace them with a hint of a personality."

Junmyeon saw Jongin looking up at him from the bone Junmyeon was trying to wrestle from him (_cooked bones are bad for dogs, baths, funerals and second dates_, the voice of his grandmother rang through his head), eyes sad from betrayal. "Apology cuddle, now," he said, and immediately regretted it when Sehun leaned over him to wrap his entire being—arms and wings—around them three.

"You already have so many datefriends, leave some for the rest of the world, won't you, Junmyeon," Yixing's voice came from behind their dark cocoon.

"I share them all," Junmyeon protested. "And I don't date wolves." Now it was his time to receive a sad, betrayed look from Jongin. He felt like he'd just stepped on a baby animal.

"Sorry," Sehun said to Jongin when he let go, "you're just so boring as a wolf."

"I take it he should find someone else to live with then?" Yixing asked.

"He's staying?" Junmyeon said at the same time as Sehun pulled out his phone. "Let me call Chanyeol."


	4. twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae isn't sure what he did in his previous life to deserve any of this.

"So," Jongdae said. It was all he could think of.

Chanyeol scratched his head nervously, then both of his elbows at the same time. "I just went to check on the babies. They were like that when I came back, I swear."

The two identical wolves on the couch didn't spare them a single look but their ears were perked. Jongdae sighed. He'd always assumed he'd do well in fairy tale _pick your love interest from their doppelgänger_ situations, and he hated few things more than disappointing himself.

"I don't have enough dog food for them both," Chanyeol muttered.

"You've been feeding him dog food?"

"Left-overs from Toben's last visit. I warmed it up, Jongin liked it!" Chanyeol said defensively. "Oh, maybe we could offer them some and see if Sehun's as selective as a wolf?"

"Great plan." Jongdae glared at him. "You know they can hear us just fine, right?"

Chanyeol deflated visibly, then suddenly shielded his face with both hands and tried his hardest not to sneeze. Now that Jongdae looked at him closely, he saw the signs: red-rimmed, runny eyes, the skin of his arms tender where Chanyeol must have scratched it repeatedly, the tips of his ears turning red now as well.

"You said you weren't allergic to wolves," Jongdae said. Chanyeol could count himself lucky he was considerably taller than Jongdae or Jongdae would have grabbed him by the neck and dragged him all the way to his guardians, despite his age.

"I've never met a werewolf before! It's always a gamble when magic's involved!"

He looked miserable enough that Jongdae didn't feel like reprimanding him any further. "I'll take them with me," he decided. He'd have two days to sort this out before his moon trip with Junmyeon. The skateboard leaning against his leg tilted, feeling his impatience, and moved until it hovered above the debris that was Chanyeol's floor.  
Jongdae hugged Chanyeol before he stepped on it and handed him one of the enchanted handkerchiefs he always carried with him since he invented them.

"We're leaving," he told the twin wolves, waiting for them to end their stretches before they brought themselves to dramatically slide off the couch and inch towards the door, then turned back to Chanyeol. "Do you need help with cleaning?" The couch was covered in a thick layer of black wolf hair.

"Oh, I want to try knitting with it," Chanyeol said when he followed Jongdae's gaze. "Wolf hair should make nice beanies."

"Try not to die for once," Jongdae told him and returned Chanyeol's grin and peace sign.

Then he steered his skateboard towards the door Sehun and Jongin had already disappeared through after they'd gotten bored of their slow-motion act. "No detours to Kyungsoo's room," he called after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can leave suggestions wrt who in this universe you'd like to read about for which prompt in my [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)!!  
(please don't leave them in the comments.)
> 
> the prompts for the next few days are: blind, freckles, storm, teeth, glow

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
